primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dynovan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dynovan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spamalot360 (Talk) 11:31, June 12, 2011 Re:Hello! That would be great! Submit your best one or two episodes to my talk page, and then I can probably fit them into the Open Series. Thanks, --Spamalot360 12:01, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :That's really good, thanks. Feel free to create pages for your episodes as part of your own series, but not for the Open Series. Once I've put together the series from submitted episodes, I'll create the articles and then let you know, so you can then edit in the details. :--Spamalot360 15:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Brilliant, thanks. :--Spamalot360 16:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dyno's plot That sounds great, thanks. Once I've had some more submissions I will fit them together to form a series. And don't be alarmed if I have to change some of the details of your story - I need to make all the episodes fit together. --Spamalot360 14:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Once I've put the series together, I'll let you know, and then you can create the page for it. Check out the main article, I think I cover everything there. --Spamalot360 16:03, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Anomalies Incorporated Thanks. --Spamalot360 19:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I've had two episode submissions so far, and none for characters. --Spamalot360 10:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Will do! --Spamalot360 11:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks very much! --Spamalot360 12:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Congratulations. You are now a Administrator! Enjoy! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 12:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dinoboy Thanks very much for letting me know. I'm blocking him right away. --Spamalot360 16:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :What's your wiki about? --Spamalot360 19:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds cool , I might check it out. --Spamalot360 16:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awards In answer to your question, the awards are to celebrate the creativity of the Wiki users. Check out the page for more info. Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 11:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Primeval Revived Yes, there will be a Series 3 and a Series 4. Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 11:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Creature Wow. That is a awsome idea! I will be sure to use it! Thanks! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 09:08, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Series Hey, Your series sounds awsomne. Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall 10:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Future Sapiens Hey, I have designed a concept for the creature. I misherd you and thought the creature could unlock an anomaly without the anomaly locker. I have still posted the tail design i thought of. Thanks, Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 16:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I made the creature concept by copying the original, then adding bigger arms, legs, head, etc. Hope this will help, Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 17:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Creature Comp Hi, Um, the compotition hasn't begun yet. The blog page was another idea. It will be run sometime during the UK Summer Holidays. Sorry! Still, I think the Future Sapien was better than anything I could have thought of. Thanks, Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 18:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Just seen the Predator Idea. Its great! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 18:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Planning to use at the end of series two. Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 12:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 16:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Infobox image Add "|image = " to the infobox, then after it put the file name like you usually would on a page. --Spamalot360 18:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Which article would you like me to edit? And to move a page, click the drop-down arrow next to the title, then click 'Rename'. --Spamalot360 14:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Will do. --Spamalot360 17:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'll join up to the wiki, and then you can make me an admin. --Spamalot360 15:52, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :I've joined up now. I'm not sure the other wiki is my kind of thing, sorry. --Spamalot360 18:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :It just doesn't seem like the kind of thing I could help very much with or enjoy very much. --Spamalot360 18:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds cool, thanks. --Spamalot360 18:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :I may do in the future. For now though, I'll probably stick to this wiki for fanon. --Spamalot360 10:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Plots Its going well. I have already written the plots for series two, three and four. Thanks for asking! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 13:23, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Gonna be on holiday for two weeks with no computer from 24th though. Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 05:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Creature Contest You can join, just send me your creature idea on my talk page. Beastly 14 Talk to Beastly! 16:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the idea, I actually really, really like it! It kind of struck me as a badass Chupacabra, but bigger! Awesome idea, I just need some more entries and I'll judge the creatures. Thanks for your contribution! Beastly 14 Talk to Beastly! 00:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll enter in the competition. I have a new creature idea: It's a raptor, it can repeat what people say like a parrot, it's about the size of chimpanzee, it can climb, it has a prehensile tail, strikingly beautiful feathers like a peacock, and a neurotoxin similar to a cobra. It may seem a bit too much, but I like it. And could you tell me more about the world you created? Beastly 14 Talk to Beastly! 23:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the future(:! My creature's scientific name is Loquiter Morte, it means 'speaks with death', you can call it Loqi (Lo-Kee) for short. Beastly 14 Talk to Beastly! 13:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:AI Wiki Ok. --Spamalot360 12:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 19:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Cant Wait! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 09:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) This will be interesting, I have never done that but it will be a challenge sure! But are you going to give me the primeval dvd info. Primeval123 18:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Transformers Front I don't have a clue what on Earth any of them things are mate. You will need to give me the pictures, and I need a background picture. Primeval123 17:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Its going great. Been busy with stuff, but I too am back and editing. Have thought up the plot for Series 2, 3, 4 and 5 of Primeval Revived. It should be awsomne! Check out Anomaly Crisis. The plot sounds better than mine! I agree, Transformers: Dark Of The Moon is brilliant! Thanks for asking! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 12:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) The page is totally outdated Henry Merchant, but I can not edit it, how to disable the lock? the page of henry merchant is locked. Dynovan è un messaggio urgente questa wiki è deserta, io sono nuovo, ho iniziato recentemente quindi contatta gli altri capi e salvala dall'estinzione.Crasraptor (talk) 01:28, September 4, 2015 (UTC)